Not Perfect
by Tortillon
Summary: Depuis le retour miraculeux de Lisanna au sein de la guilde, Lucy expérimente de nouveaux sentiments, bien peu nobles. Eh oui, tu n'es pas parfaite. Mais faut-il être parfait pour accéder au bonheur?


Bonjour à tous!

Ceci est ma première fiction postée sur ce site *toute émue* j'espère donc que vous aimerez! Je vous invite d'ailleurs à me laisser vos avis, c'est toujours utile pour un auteur, si modeste soit-il!

**Not perfect**

« Repète un peu ça, crétin allumé ! »

« Autant de fois que tu veux, pauvre dégénéré ! »

Grey et Natsu, entamant une bagarre. Une journée normale à Fairy Tail, en somme. Lucy soupira, et recommença à siroter son jus au comptoir.

« Natsuuu, arrête un peu ! »

Le jeune homme en question se figea à l'entente de la voix, encore aux mains avec Grey. Il tourna la tête.

« Aaah, Lisanna ! »

Et voilà, encore ce grand sourire sincère et naïf. Natsu était tout le temps joyeux depuis que la jeune fille disparue était de retour dans la guilde. Il voulait sans doute rattraper les moments perdus pendant ces deux longues années. Et donc, Natsu n'était plus tout le temps avec Lucy.

Et cela l'énervait. Lucy était jalouse.

Elle avait toujours été un peu fière, malgré elle, d'être devenue la partenaire de Natsu. Elle avait toujours été un peu fière d'avoir réussi à construire un lien particulier et indéfectible entre eux. Elle avait toujours été un peu fière quand elle avait compris qu'elle pouvait l'arrêter dans ces disputes avec Grey, honneur réservé jusqu'alors à Erza.

Et maintenant, elle se rendait compte que si tous ses moments avec Natsu avait été si intenses et précieux pour elle, c'était parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle seule en profitait. C'est parce qu'elle pensait avoir un lien particulier avec lui, elle pensait être sa partenaire. Ce mot résonnait encore en elle comme au premier jour où il l'avait prononcé.

Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que non seulement elle n'était pas la seule, mais qu'en plus, Natsu et Lisanna étaient sans doute nettement plus complices qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec lui. Après tout, Lisanna, enfant, le considérait comme son futur mari. Après tout, ils avaient vécu et grandi ensemble.

Elle avait l'horrible sensation de ne jamais avoir vraiment compté pour le jeune homme, alors qu'elle avait partagé tellement de choses avec lui, et pas seulement sa maison.

Elle avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces contre ces sentiments pénibles, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle se raisonnait pourtant, s'obligeant à penser que Natsu était bien trop bête pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager cela. Elle soupira, la rancœur troublait son esprit. Le mot adéquat était innocent.

Lucy avait peur de ses sentiments, elle en avait honte. Lucy était jalouse. Lucy voulait juste que Natsu l'aime. Et même peut être, qu'il l'aime plus que Lisanna.

Au sein de la guilde, elle essayait d'étouffer ces sentiments et de garder son sourire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un découvre cet aspect si peu reluisant de sa personnalité. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Natsu, à Lisanna, ou même aux autres.

Alors Lucy faisait face et souriait avec tout le monde, avec juste moins d'entrain qu'avant, peut-être.

Depuis peu, elle avait commencé des missions seule. Natsu ne s'en était pas offusqué. Il n'avait même pas demandé pourquoi.

Au bout de la troisième mission où Lucy refusait son aide, il avait quand même posé la question. Mais s'était contenté d'une réponse toute faite : « Je veux juste me débrouiller seule un temps, pour devenir plus forte »

Tout le monde dans la guilde était parfaitement conscient que la jeune fille préférait être entourée et qu'elle n'aimait pas être seule. Mais Natsu, en bon garçon idiot, avait gobé.

Au retour de sa sixième mission sans lui, ce dernier s'était jeté juste sur Lucy en hurlant « Maintenant que t'es plus forte, battons-nous ! » Elle lui avait asséné un coup de poing magistral, qui lui avait valu de se retrouver la tête encastrée dans une table. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait été ravi, en constatant qu'effectivement, elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Elle avait même reçu les félicitations d'Erza pour ce geste.

Les camarades de Lucy commençaient à se poser des questions, une équipe qui ne travaille pas ensemble, ça se remarque. Mirajane et Kana, Levy et Erza s'étaient précipitées aux nouvelles. Elle se surprit à être douée pour mentir, tout d'un coup. Ce n'était pas bien difficile avec Mirajane et Erza, particulièrement avec cette dernière, puisqu'elle oubliait tout en présence de gâteau à la fraise. Cependant cela s'avérait être un véritable exercice de maitrise avec Kana et Levy.

Elle avait aussi remarqué des regards insistants de Grey et même de Gajeel, mais ils s'étaient bien gardés de lui poser la moindre question, attendant sans doute que cet épisode se tasse seul. Après tout elle était une fille et à leurs yeux, cela expliquait la plupart de ses problèmes.

Ils n'avaient pas totalement tord …

Elle avait vite compris qu'aucun membre de la guilde ne ferait le rapprochement entre le retour de Lisanna et son changement de comportement.

Tant qu'elle sourirait avec tout le monde, ça irait.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Levy était plus perspicace qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Elle seule se souciait vraiment du nouveau comportement de la mage céleste. Et surtout, elle seule remarquait qu'à peine on ne regardait plus Lucy, son sourire devenait faux et se brisait sur ses lèvres.

« Lucy-chan, ça te dirait qu'on aille se balader en ville ce soir ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête, et salua son amie avec un petit sourire.

« Salut Levy-chan, ça faisait longtemps »

« Tu passes tellement de temps en mission ces temps-ci ! Tu ne viens même plus me parler de ton livre ! »

Lucy parut un peu gênée et se gratta la joue distraitement, tout en regardant ailleurs.

« C'est que, je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire… »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, t'as plus le temps d'écrire parce que tu pars tout le temps en mission ! »

Lucy soupira et se laissa aller contre la table. Lutter contre Levy lorsque celle-ci avait une idée dans la tête était considéré à Fairy Tail comme un acte masochiste, voire suicidaire.

« Ok Ok, j'abandonne, rendez-vous ce soir à 20h chez moi »

Soudain, Natsu les interrompit en sautant brusquement sur un banc à côté d'elles.

« Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! T'es rentrée ! T'as mis plus de temps que prévu ! »

« C'est parce que Lucy est un peu lente! »

Lucy jeta un regard à Happy, toujours prompt à se moquer d'elle. Autrefois, elle aurait répliqué avec une de ses remarques acides… mais elle n'en avait plus la force, pas ce soir.

Natsu s'éloignait d'elle, ou plutôt elle avait choisi de s'éloigner de lui pour moins souffrir. Résultat, elle souffrait autant et ce crétin ne se rendait compte de rien, obnubilé par ses désirs de vaincre Erza, Gildartz, Grey, Gajeel et la terre entière. Elle soupira.

« Je rentre chez moi, je suis fatiguée. A tout à l'heure Levy-chan »

« Oui, à plus tard »

Natsu et Levy regardèrent Lucy partir. Levy trouva qu'elle semblait bien triste, à s'éloigner seule sans un regard en arrière. Et Natsu ne pensa rien, et se contenta de sauter sur Grey qui venait d'arriver près de lui.

« Bats-toi, caleçon congelé ! »

Levy regarda Natsu, regarda la silhouette de Lucy disparaître derrière la lourde porte de la guilde, regarda encore Natsu… Puis sourit.

« Aaaaaah, ce que c'est bon ! »

Lucy se laissa aller dans son bain, bien chaud. Sa mission avait été un succès, et elle avait reçu les félicitations du Maître lui-même, qui avait ajouté avec un sourire « Tu commences déjà les efforts pour l'examen de Mage S ? Comme c'est honorable Ho Ho Ho ! » Elle baissa la tête, noyant son menton et ses lèvres dans l'eau.

Mage S ? Elle ne voulait pas de ce titre. Elle voulait juste qu'on l'oublie, elle et sa peine. Elle devait faire tellement d'efforts, pour mener ses missions à bien, pour réussir à sourire devant tout le monde, pour supporter la vision de Natsu partant en mission avec Lisanna.

La jeune femme lui avait proposé son aide au bout de la troisième mission en solo de Lucy, assurant que son frère pourrait se passer d'elle pendant un moment. Elfman avait éclaté en sanglot en l'apprenant, en y repensant.

Lucy commençait à être fatiguée de cette comédie et elle commençait à sentir que l'indifférence des autres mages ne faisait qu'accroître son malaise. En effet, pour eux, rien ne pouvait clocher chez Lucy, parce que pour eux, rien ne clochait à Fairy Tail. Les peines de cœur ne faisaient pas partie de leur monde, apparemment.

Lucy souffla dans son bain, pour faire des bulles. Elle était lasse, fatiguée et un peu triste. Elle fut soudain frappée par une évidence qui ne l'avait pas effleuré auparavant. Combien de temps allait-elle pouvoir tenir ainsi ? Combien de temps les autres allaient rester passifs et se contenter de ses excuses -de plus en plus difficiles à avaler- ? Combien de temps avant que l'un d'eux ne lui demande clairement : « et sinon, quand est-ce que tu refais équipe avec Natsu ? »

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir répondre à cela ? Durant ces deux dernières semaines, elle avait juste voulu le fuir, sans penser à l'avenir, cherchant uniquement à éviter la douleur et la tristesse. Elle contempla ses pieds dans l'eau. Etait-elle réellement heureuse ? Avait-elle réussi à tourner la page ?

« Pitoyable … t'es pitoyable ma pauvre fille»

Lucy se leva, se sécha et enfila une tenue décontractée pour accueillir Levy, qui devait arriver dans un peu plus d'une heure.

Elle s'installa à la fenêtre, pour profiter du coucher de soleil. Natsu ne s'était plus introduit chez elle depuis longtemps et elle avait du mal à l'avouer mais désormais cela lui manquait. Au moins, elle était rarement seule chez elle. Seule … Elle l'avait tellement été, enfant.

Elle baissa les yeux, et soupira.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a que les vieilles dames qui soupirent comme ça ? Gaffe à tes rides, Lucy »

La jeune fille releva la tête brusquement, et devant elle se trouvait Happy qui volait en tenant Natsu par le col de sa veste.

« Alors, alors, t'es contente de nous voir ? T'as vu, on s'est pas introduit chez toi ! »

Lucy resta figée quelques secondes. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il se tenait devant elle, là. Elle soupira en affichant une tête blasée.

« Et merde, moi qui voulait me coucher tôt. »

« Aaaah ! T'es méchante Lucy ! »

Et sans attendre une invitation, Natsu et Happy entrèrent … et se précipitèrent sur le lit.

« Aaaaaaah il m'avait manqué ! » Maintenant ils sautaient sur le lit comme deux gamins.

Le lit leur avait manqué, hin ? Et elle ? Elle dû se retenir de ne pas les exploser là, tout de suite, maintenant.

« Alors, les runes vous ont plu ? » Natsu releva la tête et croisa le regard sauvage et victorieux de Lucy. Ils n'avaient pas pu entrer chez elle en son absence, car elle avait demandé à Levy de lui apprendre des runes pour les empêcher d'entrer. Il gonfla ses joues et avec une moue bizarre, et de grands gestes des bras, pesta contre cet acte qui relevait selon lui de lèse-partenaire.

Le mot partenaire fit mal à Lucy, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et lui offrit même un petit sourire figé par la colère.

« Bon aller, c'est pas tout ça mais maintenant dégage, Y'a Levy-chan qui doit venir ce soir »

« Chouette ! T'as prévu une fête ? Faut inviter les autres et... »

« T'as pas entendu ? J'ai dit dégage ! » Pour ajouter plus de poids à son ordre, elle affichait un regard terrifiant. On aurait presque pu voir des ondes négatives sortir d'elle. Happy se cacha derrière un coussin.

« Aaaaaah, effrayante ! » Mais Natsu ne bougea pas. C'était la première fois que Lucy lui disait dégage avec autant de vigueur, autant de froideur. Ce qui passait d'habitude pour de simples blagues était là un ordre. Elle dû se rendre compte du regard de Natsu, car Lucy calma tout de suite son ton et lui redemanda avec plus de douceur … si il pouvait-sortir-de-chez-elle-parce-qu'elle-ne-voulait-pas-le-voir-ici.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir ici ? »

Lucy se figea. Le ton de Natsu était on ne peut plus sérieux et son regard déterminé.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te choque, je te demande toujours de dégager quand tu t'introduis chez moi »

« Là je ne me suis pas introduit chez toi, j'ai demandé la permission avant. »

Lucy regarda ailleurs, la bouche tordue en un rictus moqueur. Donc se montrer subitement devant la fenêtre et ensuite entrer sans attendre d'être invité était la définition de Natsu pour « j'ai demandé la permission ».

« Tu veux plus venir en mission avec nous, tu veux plus que je vienne chez toi. T'as même mis des runes pour pas que je rentre quand t'es pas là. Tu m'évites quand on est à la guilde… »

Lucy la sentait mal cette conversation d'un coup. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait subitement à ce crétin de se montrer si perspicace ?

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Aie. L'attaque de culpabilité. Il était doué le saligaud. Et donc là elle devait prendre une voix mielleuse en assurant que non, tout allait bien et qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire ?

« T'es bizarre depuis un certain temps. Pourquoi tu veux plus faire de mission avec moi ? »

Lucy se figea. Natsu s'était rendu compte de son changement de comportement ? Il avait réalisé qu'elle l'évitait ?

Et là maintenant il gardait le silence en la scrutant intensément. Comme si voulait lire en elle, ou plus surement, comme si il attendait une réponse franche, pour une fois. Lucy déglutit péniblement. Comment lui exposer tout ce qu'elle ressentait ? Comment lui expliquer simplement tous ces sentiments mélangés, emmêlés, qui l'étouffaient ? Elle releva la tête et affronta son regard. Son regard franc, sûr.

« Je t'aime. »

Natsu se figea. Il fixait Lucy, qui tremblait un peu, qui rougissait un peu et qui n'osait pas affronter son regard. Il allait parler quand…

« Et ne me sors pas 'je t'aime aussi t'es mon amie'. C'est un amour différent, ok ? »

Natsu fixait toujours Lucy, qui serrait les poings sur ses genoux, qui tremblait toujours un peu mais dont la voix s'était un peu plus affermie. Durant son entrainement, Igneel ne lui avait jamais appris quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Il se rappela Lisanna, qui lui demandait d'être son mari. Mais c'était étrange, quand Lucy lui parlait de ses sentiments il avait le ventre noué, alors que quand Lisanna lui disait qu'elle serait sa femme quand il serait grand, il était gêné.

« Est-ce que tu pourrai partir maintenant s'il te plait ? »

Natsu reprit ses esprits et constata que Lucy était un peu agitée. Il aperçut quelques larmes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain, elle se leva, toujours en esquivant son regard.

« S'il te plait, va-t'en. C'est trop dur de te regarder là, alors que tu ne dis rien ! »

Il sentit qu'il devait agir, là tout de suite. Lucy pleurait. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pensait utile. Il l'a pris dans ses bras.

D'abord choquée, la jeune fille, au comble de la fatigue, exténuée mentalement de ses efforts pour mentir, se laissa aller dans les bras de Natsu en savourant cet instant qui allait bientôt disparaître, comme un rêve.

Natsu la sentit s'apaiser. Il avait réussi. Igneel serait fier de lui.

Et il réalisa qu'il aimait tenir Lucy dans ses bras.

En bas, devant la fenêtre ouverte, Levy fit un signe de la victoire, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Enfin son amie allait pouvoir être heureuse, à nouveau.


End file.
